Jack, Meet the Family
by SilverSamurai26
Summary: A whole bunch of mini-stories that relate to one big story. Lot's of OCs, but no character/OC love. Jack hasn't really met many other spirits, but now that he's a guardian, it's kind of his job to check up on them with the others. These drabbles will show what happens when he meets them. Eventual JackRabbit and rated M for future chapters. My first story, so go easy on me.
1. The Forest of Snow

**Kay: Okay, this is my first story so please go easy on me. I got the idea for this when I was listening to a (Don't shoot me!) Taylor Swift song. It was a music video of Jack and Bunny, the song was called Red. I don't know why, but it _really_ inspired me to come up with a story. After trying to come up with something for _days_ I finally decided to just do what I call "A Time-Line Drabble Story". A series of drabbles that all accord to a time-line I made up. (Sorry, I'm about to rant…)**

**Plenty of time skips and drabbles that are really just one big story cut into tiny stories to make more sense. I've got plenty of ideas and _lots_ of OCs. I know some people don't like OCs, but COME ON! You can't expect me to write a fanfiction with only five guardians, one villain and a group of kids can you? 'Cause that would just be mean. **

**Don't worry, the OCs won't ever show up all at once. I might mention that they're all in the same room, but I'll only pay attention to a few in a single drabble. This first story only centers on two of my OCs, then you won't have to deal with them for many more chapters. And that's how it will be for MOST of my drabbles. It's really just a whole bunch of introductions and the life of the guardians.**

**This WILL be a JackRabbit fic, so no complaining, and LOTS of patience. These two don't fall in love right away. That's all I can think of right now, so PM me if you have any questions. Bye-bye! (Sorry, that was long…)**

**Disclaimer: Kay doesn't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. She **_**does**_** own the rest of the characters and all the drabbles... And these cookies. (Nom, nom, nom...)**

* * *

**Father Frost (1693)**

**Part 1: The Forest of Snow**

She didn't know why she was led into the forest, or why she had been left behind without a single word except for, "Stay." She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried, for who wouldn't be when they see their father walk away with tears in his eyes. She had an idea as to why he was doing this, but her mind didn't want to accept it. She knew her step-mother hated her, even loathed her at times. She also knew her half-sister was beloved by both her step-mother and her father. She knew that, more than likely, she was being left in the snow filled woods to freeze to death.

But she loved her father, and even though she knew she was right, she held on to that little bit of hope that he wouldn't leave her to die. She had no ill will towards her step-mother and half-sister, and she never asked anything of them. So she always wondered why they hated her. Well, actually, her sister felt some love towards her, but it was only a thread. A thread that would soon be cut when she learned her older sister wasn't coming home.

She wondered. Would they celebrate? Now that she was a goner, would they buy a cake and have a toast to one less mouth to feed. No, her father would never allow that. Then again, she had thought he would never allow her to be killed either. It was strange, how fast her view was changing of a man she had known her whole life. A man that had whooped with joy at her birth, a man that had acted like she was the most important thing in the world to him, a man that wept when her mother had died, a man that had cried happily when he re-married and had a second daughter… A man that cried as he left his eldest child in the woods to freeze at the orders of his second wife. She couldn't believe how false it all seemed. Yet even with that, she stayed sitting. So used to obeying, was she, that she stayed sat on the frozen boulder, waiting for someone, anyone, to come and tell her she could go home.

As she sat, she looked around. 'Well,' she thought. 'It's not the worst place to die.' She mentally slapped herself. She wasn't going to die; she just needed to wait for her father to come back and to take her home. She sighed.

Her surroundings really were pretty though. Yes, all there was were trees and boulders, but it was all decorated in a light layer of snow and frost. She had always loved the snow, so fun to play in. The patterns of the frost on the trees were especially beautiful. She would like to try painting them someday. That is, if she lived past this day.

Her heart dropped at the thought of never seeing anyone again. She didn't really know many people, because she never really left the house. And while her family didn't seem to care for her anymore, she still would have liked to say goodbye. She sighed again, finally deciding to accept death, when she heard something. Some bushes nearby started to shake. She stood quickly, suddenly realizing there were things other than snow that could kill her.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked. There was no answer, but the shaking stopped. The forest went completely silent, and completely still. It was as if the creature in the bushes had stopped all of time, and now, it was listening. '_Or watching_,' She thought. Yes, it was probably watching her now, waiting to pounce and eat her. For a quick, childish moment, she feared that it might be a monster. Maybe an ogre or a Wendigo had come. She shook her head quickly. No, she would not let herself be scared of childish monsters before she died. It was probably a snow leopard, or a bear. Yes, a bear had come kill her. Quick, with a single swipe of its paw, she'd be dead. Then it would eat her, and that's alright because she'd be dead by then. She wouldn't feel a thing. And maybe, just maybe, it was a starving mother bear. Not a mother bear with living cubs, but maybe it was a pregnant mother bear. A mother bear that was starving, because winter had come early, and she needed to eat before going into hibernation like all the other bears. And maybe, if that was true, she could feed that mother bear now. That was why she was here: To feed her. That is, if it is a mother bear, and not some troll or goblin.

Again she shook her head. The forest was still as silent as before and she wondered if maybe, it was some harmless animal that she had frightened. Maybe a fawn that had never seen a human before, and was curious as to what she would do. She let out a slow, shaky breathe. Then, she slowly sat back down on her boulder. She stared to where she knew _something_ was watching her. She let another breathe go before speaking quietly, "Do what you must. I won't move, just please, _please_, do it quickly and let me be at peace." She had spoken so quietly that, had the forest not been still, you might not have been able to hear her.

Moments passed as she waited. By now she had closed her eyes, but still she knew something watched her from behind the trees. She wondered what it was thinking. Was it contemplating whether it wanted to kill her or not? Did it perhaps, have a pinch of mercy in its soul? No, how could it? It was an animal, wasn't it? Or had her childish mind been right, and it really _was_ a monster? The suspense was killing her. '_God,_' she begged. '_Why? Why is it taking so long? Please have mercy and let it be done already!_'

"Why are you crying?" asked what sounded like a man's voice. She looked up, and as she did she realized she really was crying.

The first thing she saw was white, and she thought of snow, but then she saw it was his hair. A silvery white that resembled the gleam of ice when a bit of light shone down on it. When she finally passed his hair though, the next thing she saw were his eyes. Actually, it was hard to describe them as eyes, for they had no pupils, and the sclera (The white of your eye) was covered. The entire eye consisted of what could only be something akin to a bright blue sky reflected in a mirror ice. And while they were strange, she couldn't help but think of them as beautiful. Then there was his skin. As pale as snow and not a bit of coloring in sight, it was amazing. She found that she couldn't speak; she was so amazed by what she had seen.

"Ma'am?" he asked. "Please answer when someone asks a question." She realizes her mouth is hanging open and quickly closes it, only to open it again while trying to find the words to speak.

"I- I'm sorry, you're just… Very handsome." she says.

"Why thank you. As long as you mean it, I am grateful." he replies.

"Oh, yes, I mean it. I really do. I don't mean to sound like, for lack of a better word, a suck-up, but you really are breathe-taking." she says, still in awe. He smiles, a wise and handsome smirk that makes her sitting knees shake just a bit more than they should.

"Well then, again, thank you. Now about my previous question: Why are you crying?" he asks again. She slowly tries to remember why she was crying.

"I was scared," she starts quietly. He stands there quietly, waiting patiently for her to continue. "I was scared, that you might be a monster come to eat me." At this he smiles kindly to her.

"I can assure you ma'am that I am no monster, and I would never harm a woman as kind and as beautiful as you are." he says warmly. She blushes slightly, but because of the temperature it shows well.

"Thank you, but I cannot be as beautiful as you make it sound. I'm just a girl from a near village is all." she replies.

"Kind, beautiful and humble? It seems I've met the best woman of that village, yes?" She blushes again, this time letting him thing what he wants. "So, you've told me why you are crying, and you said that you were scared. Now tell me, why are you even here in the first place?" he asks. At this her face falls, but she quickly lifts it back up.

"I was out looking for fire wood with my father when we got separated. I became lost soon after and have decided to wait here. I was hoping that he might find me before night falls." It was worth a shot. Maybe he'd buy it.

"My dear, I am no fool just as that is not the truth." Drat. "Shall we try again?" Reluctantly, she nods her head.

"I used to live with my mother and my father in a small house near the edge of the wood, but then one day my mother caught an illness. It started small, but grew tenfold each day until finally, it killed her. After that, about a year and a half later, my father met a new woman and married her. A little later, they had a daughter whose looks are not favored by the average man. My father's wife had been upset with this, for she wanted her daughter to be better than me in every way. I don't know why she hates me; I've never done anything to her that I know of, but her hate for me has fallen onto my half-sister. They both have wished me gone for a long while now, and today, the woman has finally convinced my father to leave me here in the woods until I freeze. I'd go back, but I've forgotten the way home by now, let alone the fact that I don't want to disobey my father, even if it means death. I have accepted my fate and am willing to go if it means my father will be happy. Do you believe that?" she finishes. He smiles to her.

"That, my dear, was the truth, so of course I believe you. However, it doesn't solve your problem now does it?" At this, she slowly shakes her head. "I can help you get home, and I can help you have a better life, but it is your choice whether you wish to go back or not. If not, then I can give you a quick and painless death. The only thing you will feel, is cold. If yes, then I shall give you the means to survive without your family and, if you agree, I may even be able to give you your own. What do you say?" he asks. She had listened to everything that he had said, and considered it thoroughly.

A life of her own and a family, could she really turn that down? However, what about her current family? What would they think about her coming back, only to go off by herself and create her own family. Her sister _might_ be happy for her and her step-mother would most certainly be angry, but what of her father? Would he be sad that she was leaving him, or would he be happy that she managed to get a better life? What if, for some reason, he was just as angry as her step-mother? What would happen then?

She looked to the man in front of her. He truly was handsome, but she knew he wasn't human. His features didn't allow for it, let alone the fact that he was wearing only a white cotton shirt, ice blue cottoned pants, a dark blue robe that reached to the ground and a pair of blue, knee high hunter boots. His aura screamed of wisdom beyond any mortal years, and yet, while they may seem blank, his eyes had a spark of humanity in them. She sighed.

"May I, perhaps, have some time to think it over?" she asked, worried that she'd have to choose now. He smiled, understanding.

"Of course you can. You have all night to decide. But once morning passes I must leave for home, and I will have to leave you here to your fate." For a quick moment, she wonders where "home" is. She nods, also understanding. He smiles, "I shall go a ways away so you have privacy. If you decide on your answer, you need me, or you just want to talk, call for me. I'll be back quickly, which is faster than you may think."

"What do I say, when I call you?" she asks. He looks confused for a moment, and then realizes what she means.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I never introduced myself, did I?" She shakes her head. He chuckles lightly. "My 'father' named me Father Frost, The Lord of Snow, but you can call me Ather. I never like being called Father or Frost. Just doesn't sound right. So call out Ather, when you need me." She nodded in agreement. He then turned and left.

* * *

**Kay: There you go, part 1. Who is Father Frost exactly? Why is he so important that I put him in the first chapter? Who's the lady I have neglected to name? Do you know who they are? Leave a review and tell me! ^v^ Thanks! Ps: This will come in three or four parts. I'm planning on three. Then we get to Jack. ^v^ *Noms on cookie with happy grin***


	2. Who are you, Father Frost

**Kay: Okay, here's part two!**

**We get to learn a bit more about Ather (A.K.A. Father Frost) and how he came to be. Ather was one of my first OCs and he's probably my favorite. I decided who he was when I came across his story on Wikipedia. This is just my retelling of that story, and it goes more in depth than the wiki version. Before I found that story I just thought of Father Frost as another name for Jack Frost, like Jakul Frosti. However, after reading his story I was like, "He's PERFECT!" So yeah…**

**Shout out to reviewer and friend:**

**SilverEnderwolf****: Hey Silver! ;) Thanks for helping me with this story. I don't think I would have been able to start it without you. Here, have some cookies! *hands over some cookies* (Nileek: Hey! Why don't I get any cookies!? Me: Go away! I didn't give you permission to come near my story. Nileek: Oh-Fricken-Well… I'll leave if you give me a cookie. Me: Done. Now get out of here! Nileek: v *Noms on cookie*)**

**AyameKitsune****: First reviewer, YAY! Have a cookie. *Hands over a cookie.* Don't worry, I don't plan on giving up on this. Even if that means I have to secretly stay up late and fall weeks behind on my school work. ^v^ Though I can't always guarantee how fast I'll upload the chapters. The next chapter should come out soon.**

**Disclaimer: Kay still doesn't own any of the characters or their official life stories. She does own the plots of these drabbles and all her OCs, and uses them for entertainment purposes only. She doesn't benefit from profit of any source. (Nileek: She only gets money from babysitting. Kay: Ack! Shh, shh!)**

* * *

Part 2: Who are you, Father Frost?

She hadn't needed to call him until nightfall. She still didn't know her answer, but she didn't want to freeze before she decided it. When Ather came back, he brought some things with him. As if he knew what she would want, he brought not only plenty of blankets, but also a tarp to set up a tent, fire wood, some flint, a knife and venison. He even brought plates and silverware for the meal. He quickly started a fire before night fully set in, after giving her some of the blankets, and then began to cook. It goes without saying that she was _very_ grateful. In fact, everything he was doing was wonderful. He didn't know her in the slightest, and yet, he was helping her anyways. Heck, they weren't even of the same species and he was helping her. Of course she was grateful!

"Thank you." she says. He looks up from where he's sitting across from her and smiles.

"You're very welcome. I am glad I could help you." He goes back to eating the venison soup he had made for the both of them. As she also eats, she watches him curiously. What _was_ he? He had said his name was 'Father Frost' and that he was 'The Lord of Snow', but what does that mean? She had to ask.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked quietly, her head bowed as she looked to him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Um, if it's okay for me to ask, who exactly, or, what exactly, are you?" No taking it back now. He looks up at this, and for a moment she wonders if he's upset. But then, he smiles.

"Where would you like me to begin?" he asked. She brightens up immediately at this.

"Oh, well, um, how about… Where were you born?" she asks, curiosity taking hold of her. He only chuckles at how childlike she seems.

"I was created in a frozen world at the bottom of the Earth." She looks at him confused.

"The bottom of the Ear-? Never mind. Um… Who were your parents?" she continues.

"I technically have no parents, most certainly no mother; however, you could say that I have a father. His name is Old Man Winter." This brings to mind a couple of new questions.

"But, how are you here if you have no mother? And who exactly is this 'Old Man Winter'? He sounds familiar, why? And what exactly is it that you do?-" Ather holds his hands up to slow her down.

"Calm yourself, give me some time to answer!" he chuckles.

"Oh! Sorry…" she replies embarrassed.

"It's alright. Let me try to answer your questions. You see, I wasn't born like a human, I was created. My father, Old Man Winter, is the man that _makes_ snow. You may have heard of him because humans know a small bit about him, though you think of him as a cloud man that blows blizzards out of his mouth. In actuality, all he does is create the snow flakes, the hail and the sleet, and then puts them in the clouds all over the world. He uses his paints to create frost, and from this frost he can create creatures to help him with his work. I was created in a similar way as them, however when he created me he put a few different ingredients into his paint mix and then added extra layers. Add what I can only describe to you as magic and ta-da, you get what he calls 'Father Frost'.

"I don't like to brag, but I'm a little more special than the other frost creatures. Not only in the way I'm built, but also how I work. While the frost creatures can only help make snow and stick them into the clouds, I have the ability to _speak_ to the snow. Now, before you ask another question, remember, I literally _am_ snow, and I have found that, even as tiny flakes, snow can have a life of its own too. I can talk to them, and give them names. They remember those names too, along with my own. I can even tell them to do things. I can tell them to fall somewhere else, I can tell them to make it colder in a certain spot, and I can even tell them to leave that spot if I desire. They look up to me, like a father I guess you could say, but I feel more like their leader. A lead flake to tell the others what to do. Tell me, are you cold?" He had noticed that she was starting to shiver while he spoke.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, just a little chilly." she lied. To be honest, she was freezing. Though for some reason, it was starting to get warmer, even though she knew it was still cold.

"I don't wish to be rude by suggesting this, but perhaps you'd like to sleep against me tonight. I am much warmer than I look, and I promise it'll be one of the safest places in the camp tonight." She looks at him, considering the offer. To be honest, she had wanted to feel his skin for a while now. Not in a gross way, but just to see what it was like. Would he really be warm? He didn't look it. In fact, he looked like he would freeze her to death. But when she really thinks about it, it seemed like a wonderful idea to sleep next to a being of safety while being able to keep warm as well.

"Yes. I think… I think I would like that very much." she finally replies. He only smiles to her.

"I am glad. I'll go set up the tarp. Hopefully it will shield you even more from the cold." With that he stood doing just as he said he'd do. She waited, curled up in her blankets. When he finished she was already fast asleep. He smiled warmly at her. '_Like a child._' he thought, before picking her up and placing her under the tarp. He slowly and quietly lay down next to her. Being a creature of snow means you don't have to sleep, so he quietly waited for the sun to rise, while he spoke to the falling flakes and watched the bright full moon. And he could almost swear that the moon was smiling down at them.

* * *

**Kay: I know it's short, but the next part will be longer, promise. I may actually cut the next part in two, but so far there's only one more chapter for this drabble. If anyone is upset with that then they can have a cookie. But just one. I get the rest of the cookies. *_***

**Also after I complete their introductory story, I'm going to put my OC's character profile on my profile. When this first drabble is done I'm going to put up Father Frost's profile and then the un-named girl's. Technically she's not mine, but her personality is so she gets a profile. Also, just in case anyone is wondering: I drew the story's cover. On the computer. And it was DIFFICULT. I don't get how some of you do this, even with some sort of drawing tablet! Though I am very proud of my picture. I'm not too fond of coloring stuff so getting that part right made me peeved. Just so you know, that's my version of Father Frost. If you want to see the whole thing, first you'll have to ask. Second, you have to tell me how to do it, because I have no idea how to send pictures to people. O_o**

**Oh, and if you're wondering who Nileek is… let's just say she's like my sister… Like an "identical twin" sister… See you next chapter! -Kay- ^v^ (And don't forget to review if you can, please! You might get a cookie!)**


End file.
